A common problem which plagues homeowners, apartment dwellers, and the like is a leaky faucet. In addition to the incessant and annoying dripping sound which inevitably accompanies the same, it is often the case that the splash made by the droplets of water dampen or flood the surrounding area. This may result in ruined carpets, floors, and possibly soaking of the ceiling below.
It is often the case in such situations that the proper tools for fixing a leaky faucet are not readily available. Even if these tools were available, in many cases the individual is not mechanically inclined or doesn't have the necessary know-how to fix a leaky faucet. Usually, the faucet leaks until the problem becomes severe enough that a plumber is called. Until the plumber arrives, however, the noise and the mess remain.
There are times during a water shortage, for example, when a homemaker might want to make use of the water leaking from a leaking faucet to water a pet or plants or clean the floor. But, ordinarily, when the droplets are caught in a receptacle, such as a bucket, the droplets make such an irritating noise when they hit the bottom of the bucket, that it is often better to let the leaking water go down the drain.
In addition, there are times when a housewife would like to fill a pail with water from a nearby sink, but finds that the pail will not fit under the faucet. Therefore, she is forced to seek water at a more distant source and must transport a filled container over a considerable distance. This can be extremely tiring where the distance is long and the load heavy. By the same token, transporting a heavy pail of water invariably leads to some water spilling from the pail and causing water damage.
Various attachments for use in conjunction with water outlets are known, the purpose of the majority of them being to permit a sink or bathtub to be filled with water in such a manner that the usual noise associated with running water is virtually eliminated.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,663,382 discloses a device to silence flowing water from a water outlet which comprises a spirally wound member preferably made of soft fabric which is secured by a collar onto a faucet. In addition to quieting the flow of water, this device also functions to filter the same.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,200 discloses a shower spray absorber which includes a soft tube of cloth attached to the shower head by a collar so that the spray flow when the shower is turned on may be conducted within the tube.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,661,704, a water silencer is provided for use when a faucet is turned on which is attached to the faucet without the use of fittings. It comprises a substantially elliptical rubber tube which has an enlarged lower end at the discharge point. At the discharge point, the device is flattened and provided with notches to break up the stream of water.
A device for reducing the sound which occurs when liquid under high pressure flows out of a faucet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,163. It includes a tubular inner body closed at its lower end with numerous transverse perforations and a concentrically arranged outer tube. By diverting the direction of flow through the perforations and downward, a loss in hydro-static pressure is accomplished, thus making the flow quieter.
All of the above-mentioned devices are directed at silencing or controlling the flow of a stream of water when the faucet is in the open position. Other prior art devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,110,959; 1,383,886 and 1,783,492 also address the control of flow of water from an open faucet. These devices fail to provide a solution for the situation which arises when the faucet is shut off and leaks. Moreover, the elasticity of these devices is quite limited. The stretchability of all of these prior art devices is less than 100%, thus they are limited to fit outlets near their original size and shape.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device which controls the flow of water from a leaky faucet by a simple and inexpensive means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which minimizes the amount of noise which accompanies a leaky faucet.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a device which makes it tolerable to save some of the water from a leaking facuet so that it can be used.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an elastic hose that is adaptable to establish a gripping, leak-proof connection to a liquid source regardless of its size or shape in order to conduct liquid away from the source without the need for additional parts, such as a collar.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which is elastic and can thereby be extended and adjusted in length to reach an outlet, such as a bucket, etc., in order to collect the water.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive hose that can be connected temporarily to different sized and shaped water faucets to either silence a drip or to divert water into a suitable container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible hose for temporary use in association with a domestic water outlet which can be folded into a small package and easily stored when not in use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device which, with simple modifications, can be used for a variety of other functions, for example, as a funnel.